Roosh V
Alert!: Page in Progress. This Page requires additional content and editing Roosh V, also known as Daryush Valizadeh, Douche B, Roofie, is an American writer, pick-up artist, and professional Misogynist known for his writings on seduction and anti-feminism. He is a piece of shit who thinks that rape should be legal on private property (It was all satire, guys!). On Drunken Peasants He was featured on Episode 128, as the hosts reviewed a video of his titled "36 Things Wrong With American Women". It was basically teeming with generalizations, assertions based on his own preferences and misogynistic shit (like actually misogynistic, not tumblr-misogynistic). He appeared once more in Episode 137, where he discussed the criticism of his position that rape should be legal if done on private property. Then he returned in Episode 142 where he discussed how asking women for advice is the worst thing a man can do. He recently appeared in Episode 144 where he played with dolls and overcomplicated the act of picking up girls at the bar. Roosh is officially a try-hard. Quotes * "While walking to my place, I realized how drunk she was. In America, having sex with her would have been rape, since she legally couldn’t give her consent. It didn’t help matters that I was relatively sober, but I can’t say I cared or even hesitated. I won’t rationalize my actions, but having sex is what I do." ''- Literally admitting he raped someone. https://archive.is/J7zOU * ''"make rape legal if done on private property. I propose that we make the violent taking of a woman not punishable by law when done off public grounds." ''- Yup, he said that. https://archive.is/J7zOU * ''"Women want to be seen as equals but they are not willing to shake the “I’m a helpless victim” mentality." ''https://archive.is/Aog2m * ''"Why can't I rape-a the Princess? I make a law!" Trivia * He has a secret Angry Birds fetish * He loves playing with dolls. * He believes date rape drugging is a myth. https://archive.is/Aog2m * He's racist. https://archive.is/3TmvI * He doesn't wash his hair.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CHGCPv1tass * He thinks legalizing rape would help prevent rape, as women wouldn't go home with random guys, because they're all sluts, amirite?! * He is a closeted homosexual. * Traveled to Canada where some Feminists threw drinks at him because the obvious thing to do when somebody says tons of dumb stuff is to attack them. * Believes men should NEVER ask a woman for advice, except on the subject of style. * Roosh was not born out of a womens vagina. In actuality, he was born out of a mans butt hole. * Ted Bundy is Roosh V's father and mentor in the art of seduction. * Jim Ass was famously quoted as saying: "Roosh V, you are a hero Roosh V! Look at the determination on his face right now! Look at him right now! He is a hero! HERO! HERO! HERO! HERO! HERO! HERO! HERO! HERO! You have saved drillionssic of women from getting raped, Roosh V! You are a hero to thousands and millions of women!"https://youtu.be/kmcAxL8H5Lo?t=1h32m30s, a sentiment he shares with TJ. * He lives in his mother's basement. At his age of 36. I'm not even kidding. * He's recently claimed that the whole rape on private property thing was satire... after tons of people criticized him. References Category:Males Category:White People Category:Americans Category:Antifeminists Category:Atheists Category:Armenians Category:Bloggers Category:YouTubers Category:Sexists Category:Rapists Category:Antagonists Category:Idiots Category:Sperm Drinkers Category:Patriarchy Category:Ugly as Fuck Category:Evil Category:Crazy People Category:Page in Progress Category:Characters